Sleep Over Party
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: The Princes have a sleep over at Roberto's castle. A story I made for my younger sister, thought I would put it on here as well. I'm sorry if its not to good, I am still working to be a better story writer, so I hope it makes sense and you can enjoy it..


On a phone call between Roberto & Keith

Roberto: "Keithster! you busy today?"

Keith: ".. I told you not to call me that! And of course I'm busy... I'm not interested in playing along with one of your ridiculous ideas!"

Roberto: "Oh someone woke up on the wrong side today... You don't even know what I am doing yet."

Keith sounding not amused

Keith: "Woke up on the wrong side...what!? I don't need to know what you are doing.. I know its something idiotic!"

Roberto giggled a little

Roberto: "Now now Keithster calm down."

Keith: !

Roberto: "I'm not doing anything ridiculous... Al wouldn't allow that today anyways.. I'm doing something important, the other princes are coming too."

Keith: "Oh.. Generally all your ideas are ridiculous or stupid.. Well since the other princes are going too.. What is this important event?"

Roberto: "Oh, interested now are ya?"

Keith: "No! I'm not.. but you have to tell me now since everyone else knows."

Roberto starts laughing a little

Roberto: "Okay.. well you have to come to Altaria castle tonight."

Keith sounded a little shocked

Keith: "What... Why does it have to be at night!? Why would we all go over at night time, why?!"

Keith panicked a little as he thought to himself

(Why do I fee like there is a hidden meaning behind that laugh of his)

Roberto: "Well you see... we are having a sleep over! We are staying up all night in our pajamas... it's a pajama party!"

Keith was shocked in disbelief

Keith: "WHAT!? Whats the meaning of this... I will attend NO such thing!"

Roberto: "Oh come on Keithster! Don't be a party pooper! All the others are coming! Even Al said it's okay. All the princes butlers will be there as well."

Keith now sounding more shocked than ever

Keith:"Why... How... Did you brain wash them... how on earth did you get them to accept to such a crazy idea!?"

(There is no way I can imagine Prince Wilfred's Butler Claude & Prince Glenn's Butler Yu being accepting to this.. let alone Alberto agreeing to this what was he thinking... Keith thought)

Roberto chuckled at his question

Roberto: "Oh its simple... I made out a deal with Al, he eagerly accepted after what I had to say, took me awhile to think of something to get him to agree with this.. then when I went to ask the other princes I made the same deal with them they were also only to eager to accept it. Funny enough their butlers also accepted it straight away.. I wonder why.."

Keith: "...Urgh... what was this deal you made with your butler and the other princes?"

(Whatever it is I still think they should have said no! They should not accept this stupid idea.. Bah...)

Roberto: "Ohh now you seem interested! Well.. all I said was I would act normally for a whole month, no funny stuff & I promised Al I wouldn't run away & would stay out of trouble if he let me have this sleep over... That's right a normal Prince Roberto for a whole month! starting after the sleep over finishes of course."

Keih: ...

(What the... a normal Roberto.. I don't know if he is capable of such a feat even for a day let alone a whole month...)

Roberto: "So Keithster? The deal only works if everyone's comes, so you need to be there to.. what do you say?"

Keith:" ... Ughhh... Fine... As much I don't like this idea at all... I will attend... I will inform Luke immediately."

Roberto sounding super happy let out a resounding squeal

Roberto: "Sweeeeeet woohoo!"

(Why did I let myself be roped into this...)

Keith:" I'm so going to regret this..."

Keith sounded defeated

(Urrgh Roberto... but if he can give us a normal Roberto for a month I will do this.. I just have got to see a normal Roberto... I wonder if everyone else thought the same... Sigh the sacrifice we princes make...)

(Hehe this is going to be so much fun, I can't believe I got everyone to accept... Of course I have to act normal for a month... hoo boy thats gonna be difficult Al will lose it if I don't and will never believe me again... yeah I can totally be normal... shouldn't be to hard maybe Edward will help me... well I'm so excited right now, I totally can't wait to have a pillow fight... hmm maybe we should gang up on Keith... Roberto grins..)

Later at the party at Altaria castle the princes & their butlers have all arrived.

Roberto: "Hello everyone! Thank you for making the time and coming here tonight. I am pleased to be your host of this fun filled night!"

Keith just grumbles at Roberto's words

Wilfred silently watches from a distance the expression on his face never changing

Joshua fidgets a little but more than anything looks curious as to what this event he is attending is

Glenn caught a glimpse of Keith's face and his grumbles and couldn't help but laugh a little

Edward spoke out

Edward: "It's my pleasure to be here tonight, though I must say... I have never had a pajama party before.. May I ask what is it one does at such an event?"

Roberto wasn't expecting Edwards question and was about to reply when

Roberto: "Well..."

When Glenn spoke up first

Glenn: "I think its were you basically stay up all night chatting while wearing pajamas..."

Roberto sounding pleased that Glenn knew of it

Roberto: "Ding ding.. Glenn is correct that is one of the things that you do at a pajama party.. but it isn't the only thing..."

Joshua perked at Roberto's words now looking more curious than ever

Joshua: "Hmm.. what else would one do besides talk?"

Roberto: "Well... its something really fun... we pillow fight!"

Glenn & Wilfred eyes immediately widened at these words foretelling what was going to happen soon... while the other princes remained curious as to what exactly was this pillow fight...

Joshua: "Pillow fight? Hmm.. Whats that.. Why would our pillows engage in a fight with each other?"

Roberto couldn't help but looked shocked speechless at his words not knowing what to say he just stared dumbly at Joshua trying to find his words...

Roberto: "Ah well.. Umm..."

(Oh dear Joshua... of course you wouldn't know what this is you have never had one in your life or even had such a thing mentioned to you in the past ... Jan thought)

(The Dres Van Prince doesn't even know what a pillow fight is? I thought even a child would know about such a thing... Claude thought)

(Poor Prince Joshua... someone should explain quickly before he makes more of a fool of himself...Louis thought)

(Sigh, I guess I better hurry and explain this, Prince Roberto seems to be stumbling on his words..Alberto thought)

Suddenly Alberto cuts in

Alberto: "If I may... A pillow fight is were everyone grabs a pillow and then starts hitting each other with it."

Joshua looked shocked at these words

Joshua: "What the... why would we do such a thing?"

Roberto giggled

Roberto: "Because its tons of fun!"

Edward seemingly intrigued by this idea..

Edward: "Hmm interesting.. shall we engage in this pillow fight immediately?"

Keith lets out a huff and stares in shock and disbelief at Edwards enthusiasm to Roberto's idea

Roberto happy hearing Edwards words..

Roberto: "Of course! Everyone go get changed into your Pj's right now and meet up in the next room when you are ready!

Keith just rolls his eyes and makes his way to get changed

a faint giggle could be heard coming from Edwards direction as he left to get his Pajamas on

The room grew quiet as everyone left to go get changed..

A little while later in a big room full of pillows all shapes and sizes the princes and their butlers gather.

Roberto: "Okay now that we are all in our Pj's... Time to grab a pillow!"

Wilfred is the first to grab a pillow, his face remaining expressionless as he casually reaches for a pillow seeming unfazed by the whole thing.

Joshua looked at Roberto seemingly shocked

Joshua: " Wait... What?! We are.. Actually doing this..?"

Roberto now with a wide grin lit across his face

Roberto: "Of course we are!"

Roberto then promptly went to grab a pillow the grin never leaving his face

Joshua still looking totally shocked watched as Roberto grabbed his pillow and hurried to grab one of his own

Edward, Glenn & Keith also looked around for suitable pillows

All the Princes now with pillow in hand.. Then one suddenly asks a question..

Keith: "So why isn't our butlers joining in on this? "

"I mean if I have to join in then Luke has to as well..." Keith muttered in a low breath so no one could hear...

Roberto looked down at Keith's question

Roberto: " Well no matter how much I begged... Al would not budge, he would let me participate in this, but he would have no part of it.. Claude & Yu also refused to join in.. so its just us princes!"

Roberto then grins at Keith

Keith: "That doesn't excuse why Luke isn't a part of this!"

Luke hearing Keith's words fidgets thinking of how to get out of this

Luke: "Your Highness... Sorry but I don't feel its right as your butler to take up a pillow and strike you.. so I am perfectly fine just watching you from a distance... You enjoy yourself"

Luke awkwardly smiles at Prince Keith

(Phew.. I hope that works though its kinda tempting to wanna grab a pillow and smack him... wait no Luke you can't think that be sensible...)

Keith Grumbles at Luke's reply

Keith: "Hmph.. if you put it like that..."

The next minute Roberto runs up to Keith and strikes him right across the head

Keith staring in utter shock of what just happened then got angry at Roberto

Keith:" ...Woah.. What was the meaning of that!"

Roberto laughing hard at Keiths face

Roberto:"That's what we do in a pillow fight... and it looks like I.. Gotcha!"

Keith looking shocked at Roberto

Keith: "Why you... I am going to get you for that!"

Keith started chasing Roberto around the room while the whole time Roberto was bursting out in laughter at Keith

Edward was watching them amused with a grin on his face

Edward: "They seem to be having a lot of fun...Hmm"

Edward notices Wilfred next to him with his cool expressionless look on his face as he watched Keith & Roberto

(I wonder... would he react if I hit him with this pillow like how Keith is to Roberto?)

Edward thought with a smile across his face

Edward approaches Wilfred

Edward: "Wilfred"

Wilfred: "Hmm... wo...ah..."

Edward smacked Wilfred right on the head

Not expecting to suddenly be hit by Edward of all people he lost his cool composure for a minute and looked a little shocked at Edward

Then he got and slowly started approaching Prince Edward who had a big grin on his face.. back to having his expressionless face on.. Though if you look close enough you could swear he was hiding a smile

Wilfred: " Nice one.. You got me off guard there.. I wasn't expecting that from you"

Edward still looking at Wilfred with a smile when suddenly before he could react Wilfred had smacked Edward back, right across the head

Edward now looked to be in total shock at the unexpected hit... before he starting laughing

Edward: "..Ah.. Woah... you got me"

Edward said while laughing

Then suddenly Edward and Wilfred went back and forth hitting each other when Edward started trying to run away from Wilfred, all while laughing

The room now seemed alive and full of energy as the princes eagerly chased one another with pillows in hand... though...

Glenn & Joshua were still yet to move

Glenn now looking at Joshua with a smile forming across his face one with hidden meaning of what he was thinking

Joshua though still looking a little clueless of the situation and unsure of what exactly is going on, he looks down at the pillow in his hand

Joshua: "So I am suppose to hi...Woah"

Joshua all of a sudden stood there in shock at the unexpected hit he took to his back

Not knowing what happened he turned around to see..

Joshua: "Woaah.. what the... Glenn?"

Glenn burst out into laughter at seeing the expression across Joshua's face unable to contain himself

Glenn: " Your face... its too funny.."

Joshua still in shock, watching Glenn's reaction to him suddenly goes up Glenn and forcefully tackles him back with the pillow, now shocking Glenn

Joshua: "that will teach you to laugh at me..Hmph"

Though then Glenn just starts to laugh harder and shortly and all out pillow fight ensues

Meanwhile...

Louis is watching the princes with a grin across his face while slightly laughing

Louis: "They look to be having so much fun... I haven't seen Prince Edward this alive and full of energy in a long time"

Jan also amused by the sight before him

Jan: " I agree Prince Joshua might have been confused about this all at first.. but now he is chasing Prince Glenn with so much vigor.. he seems to really want to get him, he even looks to be smiling"

Yu also couldn't help laugh a little at Prince Glenn & Joshua

Yu: "Prince Glenn seems to very much enjoy running away from Prince Joshua and hitting him back whenever he lets his guard down... that sure keeps shocking Prince Joshua.."

Yu let out a chuckle

The usually stern Claude also couldn't help but have a smile on when watching Wilfred

Claude: " I believe I even saw a smile cross Prince Wilfred's face... I had no idea he would find so much enjoyment from hitting Prince Edward.. maybe he needs to do this more often... Of course that's only an Idea I am not suggesting we do"

Louis chuckled

Louis: "Yeah... I am not sure how Prince Edward would feel to be used as Wilfred's punching bag to relieve his stress... though Prince Edward seems to be getting just as much enjoyment at the moment every time he hits Prince Wilfred back"

Claude looked a little shocked at Loius words

Claude: "I.. I never implied that Prince Edward be... a punching bag what are you...?

Alberto now with a big grin across his face laughed at the exchange between the butlers

Alberto: "it seems Roberto's plan to get everyone together this way so they could relax and release some of their stress from daily life was a success, I have never seem them all look so happy for awhile"

(If this gets me a normal Roberto for a month its worth it.. maybe I can take a break for chasing him for a little bit... oh who am I kidding that would be to normal of him I can't expect that much from him.. haha though its nice to think about.. hmm but I might get bored then... though there is never a boring day with Roberto around...)

Alberto was thinking to himself with a smile

Luke who also now had a huge grin on his face agreed

Luke: "True Keith seems to be really enjoying himself chasing Prince Roberto.. its amazing he has never been able to catch him once yet... Prince Roberto sure is fast and full of energy"

Alberto sighed at Lukes words

Alberto: "Your telling me.. he keeps me on my toes all the time I never find time to rest when I am always chasing him, Prince Keith will never be able to catch him... Prince Roberto has had a lot of practice at running away.."

Luke just grinned back awkwardly to Albertos words keeping quiet

They continued watching the princes in silence

The princes still eagerly chasing one another when suddenly they all smack into each other and topple over on one another

Roberto a little shocked starts to laugh

Roberto: "Woah... haha"

Edward looked a little stunned from what just happend also starts to grin

Edward: "Well that was quite unexpected.. haha"

All of a sudden muffled yelling could be heard

"G...et...Off...M..e..."

Joshua looking a little uncomfortable speaks up

Joshua: "Everyone.. please get off me right now! Also Prince Keith... I don't think he can breathe with all of us on top of him..."

Roberto grins at Joshua's words

Roberto: "Ohh..haha, it seems we all landed on top of the Keithster"

The order they fell... Joshua landed on Keith, While Glenn landed on Joshua with Wilfred being on top of Joshua while Edward and Roberto were on the top

Glenn then speaks up

Glenn: " I agree if you would all please hurry and get off me, I would appreciate it..."

The princes all quickly move off one another Keith lets out a big breathe finally being freed

Keith: "Sheesh you are all so heavy you could all stand going on a diet, Honestly landing on top of me like that who do you all think you are.. hmph."

Keith seemingly very upset then grabs a pillow and tries hitting Roberto again but ended up hitting Glenn and Joshua straight across the face instead

Glenn & Joshua both looked in shock at the sudden smack to the face

Glenn & Joshua: "Woah.."

They then glare at Keith and grab a pillow to hit him back but ended up smacking Edward and Wilfred

Now Edward & Wilfred seemed to be in shock both then grabbed a pillow and moved to hit them back but hit Roberto from both sides

Roberto yelped a little

Roberto: "oww... what was that for.. you guys asked for it now!"

It suddenly turned into an all out fight between all the princes lots of laughter could be heard until one of them threw his pillow really hard hitting one of the butlers in the face...

Claude: "What the..."

Claude looking flustered bent down to pick up the pillow that had just smacked him across the face

Claude:" Who... Who threw this!?

None of the princes responded they just stared at Claude trying to hold back their laughter while dropping their pillows

Jan who was standing next to Claude couldn't help trying to hold back laughter as he looked at Claude's face marked red from the pillow

Louis then spoke up

Louis: "I..I don't believe anyone is going to willingly confess to this..."

Loius was also trying to hold back his laughter

Alberto also couldn't help but let out a chuckle

Luke tried his hardest to not let it show but you could see it all over his face

Claude looked not amused

Claude: "Are... Are you guys laughing.. at me!?

The next moment Claude uses the pillow he is holding in his hand and smacks the other butlers with it

The Princes who are now no longer pillow fighting watch from afar at the exchange between the butlers

Roberto couldn't help grinning sounding a little shocked at the same time

Roberto: " Woah... did Claude actually just start a pillow fight with the other butlers?"

Roberto Laughed

Edward also grinning spoke

Edward: "It would seem so, I wouldn't have expected that from Claude"

Wilfred looking at his butler couldn't help but smirk at him

Wilfred: "True it is very unlike Claude to do this... but its quite amusing"

The princes just stared at Wilfred when he spoke those words noticing the grin forming on his face

Alberto after being hit by Claude reached to grab a pillow and promptly moves to hit Claude back, but accidentally also hits Jan who was trying to move away from Claude..

Before long all the Butlers have pillows in hand and it turns into an all out war between the Butlers

Roberto watching excitedly speaks

Roberto: " So... who do you think will win"

The princes who are all now sitting down next to each other start discussing about the outcome of the fight between the Butlers

Joshua speaks up first

Joshua: "Jan will of course"

Joshua seemingly sure of Jan

Keith then spoke up

Keith: "Hah.. of course Luke will win he might be the youngest but he is full of energy"

Keith looked proud

Edward spoke up in a soft voice

Edward: "Louis might look weak and fragile but he is actually pretty strong"

Glenn then spoke unsurely

Glenn: "Well.. Yu might have a chance..."

Then suddenly Roberto Yelled out

Roberto: "Oh Look!"

At Roberto's word everyone looks at the direction of the butlers...

to see that only two were standing the rest had already passed out on the ground seeminly given up

Claude spoke up nearly out of breathe

Claude: "Just...Just give up already! I will not back down!"

Alberto hurriedly replied

Alberto: "Never! I will not back down, all the years of chasing Roberto has prepared me for this!"

Roberto looked shocked at seeing the two butlers standing

Roberto: "Woah... Its Al & Claude.. They are still at it"

Wilfred spoke up knowingly

Wilfred: "Of course, that's just like Claude, he will never back down from a fight"

The princes continued to watch the fight between the two butlers not knowing who would give in first.. it seemed to go on forever... when suddenly both fall at the same time from exhaustion...

Claude now out of breathe speaks up to Alberto

Claude:" Wow... you sure lasted awhile..."

Alberto then struggled to reply

Alberto:"Heh... So..do you..."

Both were panting hard sweat falling down there faces

Roberto then exclaimed out loud with a laugh

Roberto: "Haha.. well it seems like its a tie between our butlers"

Roberto said while grinning at Wilfred

Wilfred looked back with a slight smirk

Wilfred: "Yes.. it would seem so.."

Edward speaks up amazed

Edward: " Amazing... Your butlers they are like super butlers, I thought they would never give up."

Roberto chuckled at Edwards words

Roberto: "Haha... Yeah that's my Al... The Super Butler"

The princes continued chatting for awhile into the night, while their butlers peacefully slept on the floor from exhuastion... sprawled out on the floor to tired and sore to move... they never managed to move from their spots until morning...

Eventually the princes also drifted off to sleep peacefully in the same room as the butlers all with smiles on their faces from the events that happened that night.


End file.
